


Meet Achilles

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Series: The Adventures of Achilles and Patroclus [7]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor





	Meet Achilles

Patroclus, who was on his fifth vodka cranberry, rationalized that he had spent the past week studying and so he deserved to go out clubbing. The music was blasting through the speakers and the club was filled with guys dancing. One in particular caught his eye, he was tall and gorgeous with blond hair and beautiful green eyes. Patroclus watched from the bar as he watched the gorgeous blond dance with a guy with brown hair.

            Patroclus’ eyes were fixed to the blond guy’s ass in his tight jeans. He watched it as the blond danced with the other guy. Patroclus drained his drink and wobbled in the stool as the blond finished dancing with the brown haired guy. It looked like he was saying something and the brown haired guy was left behind as the blond made his way towards the bar. Patroclus tried not to ogle the man as other people were as the blond made his way to the bar.

            His green eyes met Patroclus’ and he smiled and nodded, “Hey.” He said.

            “Hi.” Patroclus said.

            The blond’s gaze lingered on Patroclus for a second, “You here alone?”

            Patroclus nodded, “Yeah.” He smiled at the blond, “I’ve had a bit to drink.” He said.

            “Want me to get you something or you good?” The blond asked.

            Patroclus wasn’t sure if it was the vodka or the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid in a while _or_ because he was nervous that the really hot model-esque guy was talking to him but whatever it was caused him to lean towards the blond and go, “I’ll drink whatever you give me.” He winked. “I mean from your dick.” He winked again.

            The blond took a second and laughed out loud, “You’re wasted.” He said.

            Patroclus nodded, “Oh God. That was so stupid. I’m sorry.” He said.

            “Come and dance with me.” The blond offered.

            “I’m a horrible dancer.” Patroclus said.

            The blond held out his hand, “Just one song.”

            Patroclus took the blond’s hand and was led onto the dance floor where the blond was grinding up against him. The blond’s hands were on Patroclus’ hips and Patroclus put his hands on the blond’s broad shoulders. Their eyes never parted, Patroclus slid his hands down the blond’s chest lingering on his stomach.

            The blond leaned forward and before Patroclus could register, they were making out on the dance floor. Patroclus ran his fingers through the blond’s hair, the blond tasted like mint and vodka. Patroclus moaned into the blond’s mouth as the blond squeezed Patroclus’ ass. “You wanna go back to my place?” The blond asked.

            Patroclus nodded and kissed the blond again, the blond smiled at him and took his hand and led him out of the club. “I’m Patroclus.”

            “Achilles.” He said as they got to Achilles’ car. Before Patroclus got in, he was pressed against the car as Achilles kissed him again. “Just had to do that.” Achilles smiled as he walked around the car and they both got in.

            Once they were inside Achilles’ apartment, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Achilles scooped Patroclus into his arms and carried him bridal style into his bedroom where he plopped him onto his bed.

            Patroclus stared openly as Achilles peeled off his shirt revealed a toned torso. Patroclus stripped off his clothes until he was laying in his underwear. Achilles pulled off his jeans revealing a pair of black boxers with the _hugest_ bulge Patroclus had ever seen. Achilles laid down on top of Patroclus and pulled into a hungry kiss. Achilles grinded his crotch against Patroclus who moaned underneath the blond. Patroclus slid his hands down the blond’s muscular back and underneath the black underwear and gripped Achilles’ firm ass.

            Achilles gasped and smiled at Patroclus who gave the blond’s ass another squeeze. Achilles rolled over so Patroclus was on top, “Your ass is amazing.” Achilles said rubbing Patroclus’ ass. Patroclus had received multiple compliments on his ass. “Jesus Christ.” Achilles said as he pulled Patroclus’ boxers down revealing Patroclus’ plump ass.

            Achilles grabbed Patroclus’ ass and smacked it. “You like it?” Patroclus asked.

            “Love it.” He kissed Patroclus again.

            Patroclus kissed Achilles’ jaw, kissed his neck and made his way down Achilles’ chest, making sure to lick Achilles’ nipples which he found out were very sensitive. He kissed down Achilles toned stomach and pulled his black underwear down. Achilles was half hard but even then Patroclus knew it was huge.

            Patroclus took Achilles’ half hard cock in his hand and gave it a few experimental pumps getting a soft gasp from the blond. Patroclus laid his hands on Achilles’ thighs and wrapped his mouth around Achilles’ cock earning a grunt from the blond as he sank down further onto the blond’s cock. He licked the underside of Achilles’ cock from the base to the tip, catching a bit of precome on his tongue. Achilles was fully hard at that point as Patroclus continued to suck the blond’s cock.

            Achilles’ hand held Patroclus’ head as Patroclus sank down, swallowing the huge cock in one fell swoop. He slid back up, a trail of saliva connecting from Patroclus’ plump lower lip to Achilles’ thick head. “Fuck my mouth.” Patroclus said.

            Achilles nodded and adjusted himself, he placed his hands on either side of Patroclus’ head and slid his cock into Patroclus’ waiting, warm mouth. Achilles leaned his head back and moaned as Patroclus sucked his cheeks in and licked at the blond’s cock. Achilles began to thrust into Patroclus’ mouth, he slid all the way out and Patroclus gasped and panting as Achilles slid back all the way leaning forward a bit as Patroclus swallowed him down.

            Achilles began to thurst again going halfway in and halfway out, sometimes burying his cock in Patroclus’ mouth. Patroclus loved the feeling of his mouth being filled with Achilles’ cock, Achilles’ moans were getting shorter and before he knew it, he was swallowing Achilles’ load. Achilles slid his limp cock from Patoclus’ mouth and Patroclus licked his lips and sat up to kiss Achilles who welcomed to kiss. “You’re amazing.” Achilles said against Patroclus’ lips.

            Achilles sat down on the bed, Patroclus sat on his lap and wrapped his legs around the blond’s waist and his arms around Achilles’ shoulders. Their lips met again and Achilles slid his tongue into Patroclus’ mouth. He had one hand holding Patroclus steady and the other wrapped around Patroclus’ cock and he was slowly pumping the brunette’s cock. “D—“ Achilles stopped thinking Patroclus was saying to stop.

            “Why’d you stop?” Patroclus asked.

            Achilles wordlessly continued, stopping briefly to lick his hand and continued to pump Patroclus’ cock, “D-Daddy keep going.” Patroclus moaned then stopping suddenly and flushing red. “I mean....keep going.” Patroclus said.

            Achiles pressed a kiss to Patroclus’ lips and said, “You gonna be a good boy and come for Daddy?” He continued to pump Patroclus’ cock.

            Patroclus nodded, “Yes.” He said thrusting to Achilles’ hand. The moans that were coming from Patroclus’ mouth make Achilles’ cock hard again. “I’m gonna—“

            “Come for Daddy.” Achilles said. Patroclus came all over Achilles chest, panting as Achilles wiped the come off and then licked it off his fingers. Patroclus noticed he missed a spot and licked the digit, swirling his tongue around Achilles’ finger. Achilles chuckled and pulled Patroclus into a kiss. Achilles slid a finger into Patroclus’ mouth and then a second, Patroclus’ fingers swirling around Achilles’ fingers.

            Achilles took his wet fingers and slid them across the tight pucker of muscle getting a gasp from Patroclus. Achilles leaned close to Patroclus, “Do you want to eat your ass or finger it?” He asked beginning to press a finger into Patroclus.

            “Do whatever you want.” Patroclus said.

            Achilles continued to slide his finger inside Patroclus who grunted as Achilles slid it up. “On your hands and knees.” Patroclus climbed off Achilles and folded his arms and rested his head and lifted his ass in the air. “Thank you Jesus.” Achilles said marveling at Patroclus’ ass.

            He took one of the plump cheeks in either hand and spread Patroclus open. He leaned forward and with one lick he had Patroclus squirming underneath him. Achilles squeezed as Patroclus moaned underneath him as Achilles licked and swirled his tongue around Patroclus’ hole. Achilles buried his face in Patroclus’ ass, as far as it would go, his nose resting on Patroclus’ tailbone. His tongue prodded as he felt the boy beneath him loosen up. He slid his finger in followed by a second, he hooked his finger and Patroclus moaned muffled by the blanket as Achilles rubbed his prostate.

            He went back to rimming Patroclus, reveling in the taste as he pulled Patroclus’ stiff cock back and sucked briefly, returning to Patroclus’ ass. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” Achilles said lifting his head up briefly as he went back to licking Patroclus. He spit into Patroclus’ hole getting a moan from the brunette. “When I’m done with you tonight, your ass is gonna be so flat.” Achilles said licking up Patroclus’ back and kissing his shoulder.

            Patroclus turned around and kissed Achilles, tackling him so he was on top again. “Yeah?” Patroclus asked straddling Achilles.

            “Fuck yeah.”

            He positioned his cock at Achilles’ mouth and the blond lifted his head and wrapped his mouth around Patroclus’ cock. Patroclus shut his eyes and leaned forward gripping the headboard for support as he fucked Achilles’ mouth, Achilles slid two fingers inside Patroclus who fucked himself against Achilles’ fingers as he fucked the blond’s mouth.

            He came with a cry as Achilles fingered him faster until he couldn’t hold on anymore. He rolled off the blond who was reaching for a condom and the lube he kept by his bed. Achilles rolled the extra large condom onto his cock and lubed up his cock and Patroclus’ ass.

            He lifted Patroclus’ legs and positioned his ankles on his shoulders. He lined up his cock with Patroclus’ wet hole. Their eyes locked as Patroclus gasped as Achilles’ cock pressed into him. Achilles intertwined their fingers as he pressed in further. Patroclus moaned as Achilles’ huge cock stretched him open. Achilles’ green eyes stared into his as Achilles fully buried himself inside Patroclus.

            Their lips crashed into each other as Achilles leaned forward and began to thrust in and out of Patroclus, his balls slapping against Patroclus’ ass. Patroclus curled his toes as Achilles’ cock hit his prostate, his nails dug into the muscular shoulders above him as Achilles thrust.

            Achilles’ thrusts were almost unreal, the control he had of his hips when he fucked Patroclus was astounding. Achilles slowly out of Patroclus who whined as the suddenly emptiness and then yelled out as Achilles slid back into him with a loud grunt. He repeated this several times until he went back to thrust into Patroclus who had made Achilles’ back red with scratches.

            “I wanna ride you.” Patroclus gasped.

            Achilles smiled and pulled out of Patroclus, “I want to see my cock vanish into your ass.” He said rolling onto his back.

            Patroclus with his back facing Achilles positioned himself above Achilles’ cock. Achilles could use the image of his huge cock vanishing in Patroclus’ thick ass as masturbation material for the rest of his life. He watched as Patroclus’ ass swallowed Achilles’ cock with ease.

            Patroclus began to lift himself up and then lowered himself quickly, the room filled with the boys’ moans the smacks of Patroclus’ ass lowering and raising on Achilles’ cock. Patroclus turned around to face Achilles, he ran his hands up Achilles’ muscular chest and began to rock his hips, “You like Daddy’s big cock?” Achilles asked.

            Patroclus moaned and leaned his head back as Achilles’ hands went to his hips, “I love it.”

            “You love what?” Achilles asked suddenly stopping Patroclus’ hips, “I want let you ride Daddy’s cock unless you tell me you love it.”

            “I love it.” Achilles smacked Patroclus’ ass.

            “You love _what_?”

            “I love Daddy’s cock.” Patroclus whined as Achilles pinched his ass and released his hips. Patroclus snapped his hips forwards and backwards, “I love how big it is.” Patroclus moaned.

            Achilles moaned as Patroclus continued to ride him, “I bet you do. You want Daddy to fuck you hard?”

            Patroclus moaned again, “Yes.”

            Patroclus found himself on his hands and knees, Achilles held onto his shoulders as he pounded Patroclus. Achilles leaned over so his chest was against Patroclus’ back and fucked Patroclus with deep, long thrusts. Patroclus let out a long string of moans, he felt Achilles’ mouth at his neck. “Achilles—fuck.” He moaned.

            Achilles began to thrust harder and faster hitting Patroclus’ prostate with each thrust. Patroclus wrapped his hand around his cock and within three pumps, he came with a loud cry. Achilles pulled out of Patroclus and tore the condom off, he slid his cock into Patroclus’ mouth who sucked Achilles until the blond came hard into Patroclus’ mouth.

            Panting, Achilles laid down on the bed. Patroclus was pulled next to Achilles who pressed gentle kisses to Patroclus’ neck. Patroclus rolled over and faced Achilles, “You’re so fucking hot.” Achilles said kissing Patroclus on the lips.

            Patroclus smiled, “So are you.” He said returning the kiss.

            Achilles smiled and laid down on his back, he patted his chest, Patroclus scooted forward and laid his head on Achilles’ chest who wrapped an arm around him and tangled their legs together.

            Patroclus fell asleep to the rising and falling of Achilles’ chest. When he woke up the next morning, he was underneath the covers, Achilles’ warm chest was pressed against his back and a strong arm was around Patroclus’ middle. Patroclus smiled as he stroked the arm around him.

            Next to him, Achilles turned onto his back, Patroclus rolled over and snuggled close to the blond who opened his eyes, smiled and wrapped his arms around Patroclus. Patroclus ran his hands up and down Achilles’ chest, tracing small patterns with his fingers.

            “I could stay in bed all day.” Achilles said pulling Patroclus into a kiss.

            “Sounds like a plan to me.” Patroclus smiled and returned the kiss.


End file.
